


Do I Wanna Know?

by Lady_Psychedelic



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Psychedelic/pseuds/Lady_Psychedelic
Summary: This is basically PWP—a bit of a setup but mainly used as a poor excuse for inevitable Charloe sex.
Relationships: Charlie Matheson/Bass Monroe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Do I Wanna Know?

We're lost." Charlie's voice came through the rumbling of thunder as the torrential rain fell over them, their soaked boots digging into the muddy ground of the woods. The air around them was humid, like the kind of weather common in a tropical rainforest. Except, they weren't in South America and Charlie was sure as hell they were also no longer in Texas. 

Her mouth twisted and her nose scrunched up at the insinuation. "Whatever." She replied, "The only reason I went after Jason was because I knew you wouldn't hesitate to kill him." She took out her knife, swinging it from side to side as if it were a machete and cutting down vines of overgrown vegetation. "Why does it bother you so much anyway?" Her strides came to a halt, waiting for a second before turning around to look at him.

Bass remained silent, his eyes now dark and opaqued by shadows became fixated on hers. The streams of rain ran down their face, tracing the curvatures of their features and perpetually bathing them as they continued their little dance. "Connor–"

"Bullshit." She cut in. "It's not about Connor. It's never been about your son." She put a hand on her hip, keeping the knife on the other and bringing it to her side. "But now that I think about it. That really bothered you too, didn't it? Why is that?" A smile spread across her face. Bass stared at her intently, causing her to release a light chuckle.

He looked away, continuing to walk and leaving her to trail behind him. His eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. The drops of water bounced off the tree leaves before falling to the ground below, creating a soothing cadence. "You shouldn't make assumptions like that, Charlotte." He stopped, his body shifted towards her and Charlie knew this wasn't a joke to him. "Do you actually want to know?” He eyed her with care, “Have you given any thought to what would happen if I answered it?"

Charlie felt like she'd been struck in the chest. Her heart began picking up speed, pounding against her ribcage like a bird trying to break free. It made her wonder what it was about his words that had caused such a strong reaction. Her lips slightly parted but her tongue seemed to have gotten stuck to the roof of her mouth. He closed the distance between them. "What those consequences would entail and if you're prepared to deal with the repercussions?" His nose brushed against hers, water and perspiration blending into one. Her breathing ceased for a beat before she remembered to inhale. She looked down at his lips, drawn to them as if by compulsion.

"Am I supposed to take that as a threat?" Her response was meek. 

Bass pulled away, a ghost of a smirk adorned his face and he grumbled under his breath before turning away. Thunder and lightning emerged in the sky, and Charlie followed close behind. His movements were calculated and she knew that although he was trying to go as fast as possible, he was still keeping an eye out for any kind of danger. 

"We need to find shelter." He announced. "We won't get far like this anyway."

Charlie pursed her lips, trying to focus her eyes on her surroundings. "Considering you don't know where we are, waiting until morning is probably a good idea." After a brief moment, she began climbing up a muddy hill, holding on to the roots of trees springing from the ground. 

"What are you doing?" Bass came up behind her, watching her struggle on the muddy surface, her feet slipping every other step. 

She found it difficult to speak as she used all her strength to pull herself up. "Giant rocks. We might find something up there." Her words came out in pauses. Bass let out an exhale and followed her up the hill.

He looked up ahead, watching her from behind as she climbed. His eyes shifted away from her backside and he internally scolded himself for staring at her behind a little too long. The self-inflicted guilt trip only lasted a few moments before he gave in, telling himself she'd be forced to do the same if he were the one in front of her. They were almost at the top when Bass heard the snapping of a branch. Charlie cursed loudly before her whole body slid down the slope and tightly wedged itself underneath him. He held on to a rooted branch with one hand and to her side with the other. 

She reached her hands in front of her, trying to pull herself back up. The friction her ass was producing against him made him tense up. He swallowed hard, forcing himself to think of anything else besides Charlie Matheson unintentionally rubbing herself against his dick. "Charlie, hold up!" He finally blurted out, "If you keep doing that, we'll both end up going down." 

She froze when she felt his fingers wrap around the bare section of her waist. "I'll push you up enough for you to reach the top." He said calmly, speaking into her ear and making her shudder at the feel. Charlie nodded. "But you're not gonna like it." He warned.

When she finally settled herself down, her breathing hitched again as she became increasingly aware that she could feel him pressed against her ass. Her heart was racing and she loathed the fact that her body was reacting in a way she didn't want. Her center felt like it was being engulfed in flames and as much as she hated to admit it, a perverse and obscure part of her longed to create more friction between the two.

She gasped when his hand ran along her side, tracing the bend of her waist, her hip, and eventually her upper leg. It latched on to her thigh before she felt him begin to push her upward. She reached towards a branch but her fingertips barely came in contact with it. Bass huffed, thinking twice before opening his hand and palming her behind to give him more leverage. "Is that really necessary?" She mumbled even though the act of him touching her didn't really bother her in comparison with what it was making her feel. Her hand finally clasped the protruding branch and she was able to pull herself up, lifting her backside a little sooner than she should have and smacking Bass on the jaw with her rear.

"God damn it! Watch where you put that thing." He retorted, touching his chin briefly before pulling himself up and reaching the top. Charlie couldn’t keep herself from snickering at his reaction.

They glanced around noticing the giant rocks Charlie had spotted from below. Their clothes were now covered in mud that no amount of rainfall was going to wash off and the longer they stood in the pouring rain the heavier they felt. Bass left her side, following a path around the rocks and stopping right before Charlie lost sight of him. He looked over at her, a sly smirk forming on his lips as she eyed him questioningly with her hands on her hips.

"Cave!" He shouted, pointing to the hollow opening. 

Charlie's feet sank into the muddy ground as she ran towards him. He remained idle, allowing her to go in first. "Big Bad Monroe’s afraid of the dark?" She teased.

"Actually, I was just being a gentleman." He retorted, his eyes intently looking into hers.

His stare was hypnotizing, making Charlie feel like she was being sucked into a deep blue abyss. A burst of lightning broke the moment and she rolled her eyes in a delayed reaction, muttering something incomprehensible under her breath as she climbed through the opening. Bass couldn't help cracking a smile before following her inside the dark crevice.

"Ow! That's my foot!" Charlie snapped as she pushed him away.

"We’re gonna need a light source." Bass replied, not bothering to apologize for stepping on her. Charlie could hear him digging through his pack. The sound of metal hitting glass confirmed her suspicions that he was probably attempting to light an oil lamp.

"Yeah. Good luck lighting that thing without any–"

The vibrant flame illuminated his face, making elongated shadows on the cave's walls. Charlie's words died on her lips and Bass shot her an arrogant glance. He inspected the cave, noticing water running between the cracks in the wall that spilled to the bottom and formed a small pool of water. He turned to look at her and then refilled a couple of small water canister that were almost completely empty. After he was done, he deposited it next to his pack and paused for a second before removing his jacket.

Charlie watched him from the entrance of the cave. His hands took a hold of the hem of his shirt, pulling it up to his chest and exposing the tan skin underneath. His muscles contracted with his movements and the dim light made them appear even more defined and chiseled. Her mouth parted slightly, a shallow breath escaping from her mouth before she spoke. "What are you doing?" Her question had an almost demanding tone.

Bass removed his shirt completely, standing before her only half dressed. "I'm not planning to sleep in filth. Are you?" He threw his shirt into the pool of water and swished it around to remove the excess mud. He let go of it, his fingers immediately beginning to work on his belt as he kicked off his boots.

"Are you kidding me?" Charlie protested, her heart pounding erratically and her cheeks suddenly feeling hot. She wasn’t sure if she should continue watching or turn away.

Bass stopped for a second. "Come on, Charlotte. Don't tell me I'm making you uncomfortable." He said in a mocking tone. The jeans slid down his legs, causing her to finally turn around and concentrate on the downpour outside. She could hear the splashing of water behind her and internally tried talking herself into not turning back around for the rest of the night.

"Here." He said, causing her to do just the opposite Bass was almost completely naked, had it not been for his boxer shorts. He handed her his wet but no longer muddy shirt. "You can wear this."

Charlie lightly smacked his hand away, staring into his blue eyes. She couldn’t tell if he was actually being serious or if this was his way of making fun of her. It wasn’t farfetched to think that he was only doing this to push her buttons. Something inside her clicked and she began to peel off her own clothes. Her top flew across the darkness, landing in the shallow pool. She was out of her boots and jeans in a matter of seconds and now it was him who was feeling a bit uncomfortable. "There." She shot him daggers with her eyes before she walked passed him. As usual, he turned to look at her and this time the sight was definitely more eye-pleasing than it had ever been before.

"What’s the matter? You just realized you’re stuck in the wilderness with the wrong Monroe?" Charlie turned towards him, her lips quivered on the verge of laughter. How could she possibly take him seriously when he was standing there in nothing but his underwear?

She looked at him unimpressed. "Wow. You really are obsessed with that aren’t you?"

He raised his eyebrows, looking at his surroundings as if searching for his words written on the walls of the cave. "What's the plan, Charlie? You want to start fresh? Build a life with him, have kids..." Bass trailed off.

"You would like that wouldn't you? You'd love having a family of little Monroe sociopaths running around." She walked towards him, looking anything but intimidated. "Taking names, killing innocents just to fulfill delusions of grandeur." 

Bass tilted his head, his eyes trailing over her barely clothed body. Her ability to stand up to him was something he always admired about her. "Sorry to disappoint you but I just don't feel like that about your spawn. It was a one-night stand and it was over a month ago. Get over it." She continued.

He laughed and then his expression turned stern. "My spawn." He mumbled. "You just love running that pretty little mouth of yours, don't you Charlotte?" He stepped in front of her, cornering her against the cold, wet wall of the cave. 

Charlie clenched her jaw, feeling the muscles between her legs react in a similar way. She brought her hands up to her chest, her fingertips coming in contact with his upper body. She kept reminding herself of all the things she should hate him for, trying to make her core forget about the heat being expelled from his body. "And you have no other choice but to put up with it." She muttered, tilting her head to meet his gaze.

Bass raised his eyebrows, "I suppose you're right." His hand moved slowly from her arm up to her cheek and Charlie felt like she was on the edge of losing her grip. "I could also just shut you up."

Charlie's eyes widened, his lips growing increasingly closer to hers. One moment she was wondering what was happening and the next she felt them the pressure of his lips against her mouth. As if by instinct, she closed her eyes, allowing him to taste her for a few seconds before a muffled cry escaped her throat. Her eyes snapped open and she pushed him away, slugging him in the jaw with force. "What the hell!" She wiped her mouth.

Bass looked pleased. "I'm sorry." He didn't sound like he meant it at all. "But I had to know."

Charlie looked perplexed. "You had to know what?" She crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly feeling way more exposed than before. She realized that her reaction to the kiss wasn't due to being angry at him but at herself, for wanting it to continue and go further instead of stopping.

"I had to know if you felt it too." He said, a raspy tone to his voice. A tiny smile appeared on his face. "I got my answer, Charlotte. Did you?" He walked over to the pooled water, taking out his jeans and twisting them to squeeze out the excess water. 

Charlie felt her heart thump in her chest, her center enveloped in heat as she thought of what would've happened between them if she hadn’t put an end to it. Her mouth parted, tongue feeling like it couldn't form a coherent sentence. "What was it?" Her question caused Bass to smile. "Tell me!" She demanded, her bare feet stomping over to him. Her arm clasped on to his shoulder, her fingers wrapping around lean muscle.

"Why don't you tell me?" He countered, dropping the jeans on the floor. "Tell me–" he moved against her with ease, barely coming in contact and causing every nerve in her body to react. "What are you feeling now?" Charlie closed her eyes, shaking her head as if trying to wake herself up from a dream. "Alright." He muttered, beginning to step away from her.

The moment she felt his body's heat diminishing against hers, Charlie pulled him back in. Bass took this as an invitation and placed his hands around the narrow part of her waist, being very careful to let her lead. She didn't say anything. Her fingers raked the back of his head, as she careful and very slowly brought her mouth to his. The kiss gradually picked up momentum, his scalding tongue running across the inside of her top lip before darting inside her mouth. Charlie began breathing heavily, her body asking for more fulfillment.

"Touch me." She murmured between breaths, giving him the green light to use his hands freely and at his leisure. Bass nipped at her lips, his hands running over the roundness of her ass and his fingers slipping underneath the fabric of her underwear. His cock was hard and pressed against her. Charlie's breathing paused at the feel of his fingers reaching her wet center from behind. Bass mistook this for uneasiness and quickly abandoned his pursuit. She kissed him even harder, her teeth scraping his bottom lip and her hands trailing over the muscles of his back. "Don't stop." She hummed, producing a glimmer of lust in his eyes.

He smiled against her lips, undoing her bra and placing soft kisses over her breasts before using his tongue to tease her stiff nipples. Charlie moaned, meeting his gaze and feeling her center pulse with insatiable need. He trailed his lips back up to her mouth as his hand continued a path between her legs. His fingers slid between her folds, slipping easily towards her hot opening. He dipped one finger inside before carefully adding a second, slowly pumping into her as she whimpered with delight in his arms. The more she moaned, the harder it was for him to restrain himself from fucking her. But he was letting her mark the pace and it would be done when she wanted it done. 

His thumb applied pressured to her clit, making her whole body feel like it was ready to combust. But just as she was getting ready to let go, he removed his hand from her center, causing her to complain out loud. 

"I'm not done, Charlie." He assured her, dropping to his knees in front of her and opening her legs. The heat of his mouth came in contact with her sensitive tissue. She watched him, his head moving between her legs and his tongue trailing over her slit, dipping into her center and teasing her point of pleasure. The gentle pressure of his tongue brought her over the edge. She felt herself tremble and her fingers got entangled in his hair as her body finally reached its climax and a feeling of elation took over her. 

She didn't wait for him to get up. Instead, she joined him on the floor, pushing him down on his back and removing his boxers before climbing on top of him. His hands cupped her breasts, his fingertips running over her hard nipples as she felt her hand take a hold of his cock. He slid into her with ease, her heat wrapping around him and making him lose control as soon as he felt the tightness of its confinement. As much as he wanted to dominate, seeing her on top of him was nothing to complain about.

She rode his cock like she couldn’t get enough, alternating between fast and slow bursts of movements. Charlie lowered herself over him, tasting his lips once again as she continued to swivel her hips against his hardness. He moved his lower body underneath her, finding that sweet spot inside and hitting it with force. It wasn't long before he made her come again. She was breathless as he picked her up. They came to their feet and he held on to her ass as she wrapped her legs around his hips. Using the wall of the cave to steady themselves, he plunged into her. His cock slammed inside her opening, her loud moans bouncing off the cave walls and rivaling the sound of thunder outside.

Charlie looked into his eyes, the expression of satisfaction on his face only made her crave him more. She kissed him, "It's just you Bass." Hearing his name on her lips brought him to the brink of his release. "I've only ever wanted you." Her last words were all he needed to come undone. He quickly pulled out of her, emptying himself next to her and groaning in pleasure.

When they had both come down from their high, their lips inevitably found their way back to each other. Charlie and Bass both knew what they felt and neither of them dared question what that was.


End file.
